Chiche !
by Griseldis
Summary: Série de ficlets écrites pour le jeu "Cap ou pas cap" du forum APDES. #1 : Les choses sont rarement ce qu'elles semblent être, #2 : Trois enfants jouent à la princesse, au prince et au dragon. #3 : Ou quand un cadeau a des conséquences vraiment inattendues, un peu amères et un peu douces...
1. Jamais deux sans toi

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Écrit pour le jeu **Cap ou pas Cap de l'APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, si vous voulez en savoir plus, le lien est sur mon profil ou il suffit de m'envoyer un PM !)_

 _Le défi était de Neechu : Un Eriren du point de vue d'Eren, rating M._

* * *

.

 **Jamais deux sans toi**

.

Il sent le désir de l'autre, puissant et impérieux.

Le besoin de dominance, la volonté de montrer qui commande.

Une morsure dans le cou, pas tout à fait douce, pas tout à fait brutale.

 _Ne bouge pas, tu es à moi. Soumets-toi._

Gémissements, parce que c'est douloureux malgré tout, un peu humiliant aussi. Les yeux, ni tout à fait vert, ni tout à fait bleu, se ferment, comme pour ne pas voir. Comme pour ne pas sentir.

Cela ne sert à rien, car il y a ce va et vient, ce mouvement saccadé. Il accepte, il n'a pas le choix. L'autre est plus petit mais infiniment féroce. Et puis malgré tout, s'il pouvait mettre un mot sur les choses, peut-être que celui qui a les yeux couleur changeante oserait dire quelque chose comme amour.

Soudain, un grondement, une vague de colère. Grand et le poil blond, le voilà qui apparaît, hostile dans toute son attitude, en rage d'être défié, trahi. Des yeux de glace, les lèvres retroussées, c'est un fauve qui montre les dents.

Il se jette sur les corps unis et c'est comme une bataille un instant, puis finalement, comme une étrange danse, maladroite d'abord et puis qui devient harmonieuse tandis que ces danseurs étranges s'habituent, cela reprend.

Quelque chose comme _Tu peux l'avoir, tu peux l'avoir mais ce qui est à toi est à moi_ , voilà ce que dirait celui qui a les yeux de glace, s'il parlait.

 _Donne-le-moi, juste cette miette de pouvoir et garde le reste, puisque le reste t'appartient déjà_ , dirait celui aux yeux gris.

 _Acceptez-moi, acceptez-moi et j'accepterai tout_ , dirait celui aux yeux changeants et il les prendrait pour lui, ces deux-là, un peu étranges et bizarres, tellement puissants et tellement forts. Tellement seuls aussi. Des monstres abandonnés pour un monstre abandonné.

Il les aimerait s'il connaissait le mot, comme seuls les chiens savent aimer, avec une dévotion absolue et un farouche désir de protection et d'appartenance.

Ils n'entendent pas l'homme qui arrive, mais il y a ce hurlement près d'eux et soudain une eau glacée qui les trempe tous les trois.

« ROH PUTAIN MAIS J'EN PEUX PLUS DE CES CONNARDS. ERWIN, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, ET FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE MAINTENANT ! »

Erwin passe la tête par la fenêtre de la cuisine, les yeux encore ensommeillés, et voit leurs trois chiens trempés et à peu près encastrés, ce qui n'arrive même pas à le faire rire, parce qu'en ce moment ils n'arrêtent pas (il doit y avoir une femelle en chaleur dans les parages), que Levi n'a pas l'air heureux du tout (franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire la vie sexuelle des chiens ?) et que c'est le matin et qu'Erwin est un homme brillant, froid et efficace mais pas le matin.

« Fais les castrer, » déclare-t-il en se rasseyant et en se saisissant du journal, la section astrologie, parce qu'à cette heure, c'est bien la seule chose que son cerveau est capable de comprendre.

« Je voulais une vie à la campagne, tranquille, maintenant que ces saletés de titans sont plus là, et il a fallu que tu m'amènes dans une ferme. Avec des animaux. Et en plus des animaux obsédés, » déclare Levi avec mauvaise humeur en rentrant dans la cuisine de la ferme, que malgré toutes ses protestations, il aime autant que le grand blond.

Un instant, Erwin se demande si leurs deux chèvres et leurs quelques poules font aussi ce genre de choses. Sans doute pas, il leur manque un certain attribut indispensable.

Erwin regarde ses œufs brouillés. Sa tasse de café au lait. De chèvre **(1)**. Non, décide-t-il, il est trop tôt pour ça.

« Tu sais quoi, je vais me recoucher.

─ Je t'interdis formellement de le faire. Nous devons être en ville dans trois heures et on n'a pas le temps. »

Normalement, Erwin se méfierait de ce ton et de ces mots. Il faut toujours se méfier de Levi quand il utilise des mots comme formellement sans juron derrière. Mais c'est le matin et le matin, Erwin a du mal.

Il se lève donc, toujours un peu maladroit malgré les années, ce fichu bras en moins auquel il s'est habitué pourtant, et se dirige à l'étage, dans leur chambre.

Le lit est vaste.

Et occupé.

Avec quelque chose qui ressemble à un sourire doux, le genre de sourire qu'Erwin Smith n'a jamais pu se permettre pendant la guerre, il se couche au côté d'Eren, qui ronfle doucement. Immédiatement, le jeune homme se colle à lui, encore endormi, et Erwin a presque envie de rire parce qu'il sent, très nettement contre sa hanche, que oui Eren est encore jeune.

Et que visiblement, ses rêves sont agréables.

Il glisse sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe du jeune homme, et à travers le tissu du caleçon, fait quelques caresses languides et paresseuses au jeune homme qui lentement s'éveille, ses yeux déjà plein d'une volupté et un sourire paresseux et heureux aux lèvres.

Déjà, les lèvres d'Eren sont sur les siennes, il a un rire qui ressemble presque à un ronronnement de joie alors que les doigts d'Erwin se sont glissés sous le tissu. C'est si bon, c'est à la fois doux et tendre, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut.

Il sent d'ailleurs le sexe d'Erwin qui se gonfle plus doucement, Erwin est plus vieux, parfois Levi se moque mais la vérité c'est que comme Eren, ils sont juste heureux d'être là, ensemble. D'ailleurs, il manque quelque chose pour compléter le tableau, pour que l'équation soit parfaitement équilibrée.

La porte s'ouvre, c'est le pas de Levi, qui vient les rejoindre bien sûr, qui vient…

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? LEVI, C'EST FROID ! »

Eren, brutalement tiré de cette demi-ivresse encore endormie d'une manière nettement moins agréable que précédemment se redresse avec un air totalement ahuri, muet de stupeur alors qu'il tente de comprendre pourquoi il est passé de la chaleur douillette qui promettait de se convertir en quelque chose de bien plus brûlant à une soudaine mare d'eau glacée pendant qu'Erwin s'extrait en jurant des draps mouillés et en adressant à Levi une série d'épithètes qui, si Levi n'était pas Levi, le ferait rougir. Le petit brun, un grand seau d'eau à présent vide à la main regarde les deux hommes qui partagent sa vie avec quelque chose qui ressemble à un sourire :

« Réveillés maintenant ? Bon, on doit aller en ville, et faut mettre le matelas à sécher. Et estimez-vous heureux que lorsque j'irai au vétérinaire tout à l'heure, je ne demande un devis que pour trois castrations et pas pour cinq. »

.

* * *

 **(1)** Et oui, c'était un peu difficile au début mais après l'ordinaire militaire, Erwin mangerait des semelles de cuir. D'ailleurs, il est sûr que les steaks de cette fois-là, où son couteau s'est cassé sur la « viande », c'en était effectivement.

* * *

 _Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours se méfier quand Levi parle doucement. Pauvre Eren, d'ailleurs. (Les chiens s'appellent bien sûr Titan, Nabot et Sourcil. C'est Hange qui a choisi les noms.)_


	2. Conte de fées

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Écrit pour le jeu **Cap ou pas Cap de l'APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, si vous voulez en savoir plus, le lien est sur mon profil ou il suffit de m'envoyer un PM !)_

 _Merci à **Nnem's** pour sa petite correction._

 _Le défi était de Shiro : Un passage sur l'enfance des frères Ackerman parce qu'ils le valent bien._

 _SPOILER CHAPITRE 69_

* * *

.

 **Conte de fées**

.

« Je ne peux pas jouer, dit l'aîné, toujours un peu trop sérieux. Demain, je dois rendre un devoir. »

Et le cadet de rire, parce que leur école est tout simplement trop petite pour qu'il y ait plusieurs classes donc lui aussi il a ce devoir à faire, et vraiment qui s'en soucie ?

« On s'en fiche, déclare-t-il, jouer c'est plus amusant. »

Un froncement de sourcils et deux regards qui s'affrontent. Ils sont frères mais ils se ressemblent si peu. Ce n'est pas l'aspect physique, même si l'aîné a des cheveux clairs et des yeux d'or vieilli et le cadet une tignasse presque noire et un regard d'acier car il y a quelques traits, le front, le pli de la lèvre inférieure, qui leur donnent une subtile ressemblance, c'est surtout une différence morale.

L'ainé est sérieux et dévoué, le cadet bien plus nonchalant et souvent indifférent sous une apparente bonhomie.

Frères, mais pas amis, pas même complices. Rivaux, et s'aimant d'un amour compliqué teinté de part et d'autre d'envie et d'un peu de mépris. Ils croient s'aimer de force parce qu'ils ont grandi ensemble et parce qu'ils ont pris cette habitude. Il y a peut-être un peu de ça, parce que la vérité, c'est qu'ils sont étrangers. Que les liens du sang ne font pas tout.

Pourtant, au milieu de toutes ces différences qui sont avant tout de l'incompréhension, il y a bien un élément qui les unit, avec force et obstination et c'est un sourire.

Un sourire édenté, la benjamine a perdu deux dents de lait récemment, et pourtant plus lumineux que le soleil lui-même. Avec quatre ans de moins que l'aîné et trois que le cadet, elle manipule ses deux frères avec une facilité déconcertante dont elle n'a même pas conscience, tellement l'amour qu'ils lui portent est à ses yeux évident et inconditionnel.

« Dis oui, s'il te plaît, dis oui, on joue à la princesse, et au dragon et au chevalier ! Pas longtemps, juste un peu ! »

Elle a cette manière de prononcer les _j_ avec un léger zozotement et l'ainé cède, il cède toujours face à ces yeux gris qui, chez le cadet ont la brutalité d'une lame mais chez elle la douceur d'argent d'une ombre de lune. Il aime bien l'idée, d'avoir les yeux d'or et elle des yeux d'argent. Il efface par habitude le cadet de l'équation, tout comme le cadet efface son aîné quand il songe que lui et sa petite sœur partagent ce même regard gris.

« D'accord, soupire l'aîné, mais pas longtemps, compris ? Je dois vraiment faire ce devoir. Et toi, ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à son cadet, tu devrais le faire aussi. »

Un haussement d'épaules du cadet, vraiment, mais il se prend pour qui ? Ils n'ont qu'un an de différence ! Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si ce stupide devoir comptait ! Quand il sera grand, le cadet fera fortune et il ira vivre à Sina, et il l'emmènera _elle_ dans cette grande ville où tout le monde vit heureux, mais certainement pas _lui_ , alors un devoir, quelle importance ? Il aura le temps de réfléchir plus tard.

« Je suis la princesse, » gazouille la petite fille avec toujours ce léger défaut de prononciation, et bien sûr, aucun de ses deux frères ne lui contestent ce titre. Elle exhibe une couronne de fleurs qu'elle a grossièrement tressée cet après-midi et qui n'est pas très réussie mais dont elle semble particulièrement fière. Puis, avec toute la dignité requise, elle la pose solennellement sur sa tête.

« Une vraie princesse, » confirme l'aîné en saisissant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs et fins et en les portant galamment à sa bouche en une parodie qui enchante la petite fille. « Me laisserez-vous être votre prince ?

─ Tout à fait, messire, » prononce-t-elle en levant le menton avec une petite moue pincée, l'attitude sans doute noble qu'on les princesses.

« Alors, je suis le dragon qui te gardera, » dit le cadet, et d'une pichenette, il redresse la couronne de fleurs qui n'a pas vraiment besoin de l'être, mais juste pour le plaisir de la toucher lui aussi. Juste un frôlement parce qu'il n'est pas dit que le prince pourra avoir quelque chose que le dragon n'aura pas eu. Que l'aîné gagnera sur le cadet.

La princesse des fleurs hoche la tête, elle accepte le dragon tout comme elle a accepté le prince, et elle va s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sur le fauteuil où d'habitude ils n'ont pas le droit de s'asseoir et qui sert de trône lorsqu'ils jouent.

La vérité, elle ne fera rien d'autre qu'attendre, que regarder ses deux frères se battre, tapant dans ses mains et encourageant tour à tour le dragon ou le prince, selon celui qui ce jour-là a sa préférence, quelque chose de totalement arbitraire et qu'elle décide souvent sur l'impulsion du moment.

Ce n'est peut-être pas un jeu au sens propre mais c'est la manière la plus drôle qu'elle connaisse de s'amuser que d'avoir ses deux frères, les deux hommes de sa vie, qui se battent pour la posséder, l'un pour la garder, l'autre pour la sauver.

Elle se sent tellement précieuse, alors.

Ils ont des parents, bien sûr, un père qui travaille à l'usine, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que l'usine, mais ça le fatigue beaucoup, et souvent, il rentre tard et il crie, et il dit qu'il n'en voulait pas de cette vie, de ces trois bouches inutiles à nourrir, et alors sa mère, sa mère qui fait des ménages, mais pas juste à la maison, chez les autres aussi, pleure et il y a des cris et parfois des coups, et ça fait peur à la benjamine.

La princesse elle a un papa roi et une maman reine qui l'embrassent tout le temps et qui lui donnent plein de cadeaux, des bonbons et des joujoux encore plus beaux que ceux de la fille du bourgmestre, et en plus elle a un prince prêt à mourir pour la sauver, un dragon prêt à mourir pour la garder. C'est un jeu merveilleux, son jeu préféré même si elle ne fait que rester assise et regarder. Si elle était plus grande, elle saurait que c'est parce qu'ils l'aiment mais elle est trop petite pour connaître un mot comme amour, elle est trop petite pour le comprendre, elle ne sait même pas d'ailleurs que ce sentiment a un nom, que c'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas que pour elle, elle sait juste qu'être précieuse ça met quelque chose dans son cœur de très doux et de très bon.

Le prince et le dragon se sont un peu éloignés, ils sont sur le tapis éliminé devant le poêle de fonte et ils échangent un regard où il y a largement autant d'animosité qu'on pourrait en attendre de deux ennemis mortels d'un conte de fées. Pour l'instant, c'est pour la princesse qu'ils combattent, pour son sourire et sa couronne de fleurs un peu défraîchies d'avoir été tellement manipulées, pour le baiser humide qu'elle accordera solennellement au vainqueur, mais derrière il y a l'aîné et le cadet et deux visions de la vie qui s'opposent déjà malgré leurs jeunes âges.

Celui qui travaillera avec acharnement, dur à la peine, une vie honnête et digne et qu'on qualifiera d'homme de bien. D'homme juste.

Celui qui traînera ci et là, dur au cœur, avec une vie désordonnée et pas vraiment honnête, et qu'on qualifiera d'homme mauvais. D'homme de peu.

Oui, ce sont le prince et le dragon qui se battent, mais ce sont aussi deux frères qui croient ne pas s'aimer, ils ne le sauront jamais d'ailleurs, qu'ils s'aimaient en fait, et qui échangent avec des coups toute une frustration et une rivalité sous le regard émerveillé d'une petite fille dans un trône qui ressemble à un vieux fauteuil.

Ils sont trois, dans cette maison pauvre, à jouer à un jeu qui n'en est pas tout à fait un.

Ils ignorent beaucoup de choses sur le futur, qui d'ailleurs ne les intéresse pas, tellement le futur est une chose lointaine et intangible. Ils ont des rêves, ça oui, et ils rêvent aussi bien éveillés qu'endormis mais c'est pour dans longtemps. Pour quand ils seront grands.

Quand il sera grand, un jour, le prince mourra sans rien pouvoir faire, abattu comme un chien sous les yeux de ses deux princesses à qui il n'aura pu offrir qu'une petite maison de bois.

Quand il sera grand, un jour, le dragon mourra pour un roi devant qui il se sera incliné, ayant vécu en tuant les autres, pour un rêve idéal plus grand que lui dont au fond il se moquait.

Quand elle sera grande (mais pas tellement, elle n'aura pas vingt ans), un jour, la princesse mourra consommée par une maladie donnée par un homme sans visage, un de ceux qui sont passés dans son lit et qui n'ont jamais rien vu de précieux en elle.

Mais pour l'instant Kushel crie et rit, et les pétales des marguerites sont presque trop blancs sur sa chevelure noire, Kenny et Klaus échangent des coups de poings et des insultes, et parfois même l'ombre d'un sourire quand le coup porte parce qu'au moins, ils peuvent reconnaître ça à l'autre, qu'il sait se battre ; et puis demain, il y a école et un devoir à rendre.

.

* * *

 _On ne connait pas le nom du père de Mikasa, mais bon entre Kushel et Kenny, je me suis dit, on va jouer la carte du "K". Donc Klaus._


	3. Tout un poème

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Écrit pour le jeu **Cap ou pas Cap de l'APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith, si vous voulez en savoir plus, le lien est sur mon profil ou il suffit de m'envoyer un PM !)_

 _Le défi était de Shiro : CAP ou PAS CAP de m'écrire un Os (aucune limite de mots, c'est toi et ton inspi' !) sur la venue du si brillant surnom "Eyebrows" donné à Erwin ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai restreindre, mais je pense que c'est déjà suffisant !_

 _Merci à **Neechu** , **Nnem's** et **Shiro** pour vos commentaires ! (et aussi à **Hikari** pour sa review au premier chapitre)_

* * *

.

 **Tout un poème**

.

La malchance voulut que ce fut Frau Heinz, qui ne l'avait jamais aimé et qui même s'il était un bon élève semblait presque plaisir à le prendre en défaut et à le critiquer qui trouva le poème.

Bien sûr, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Erwin n'avait pas eu ledit poème dans son livre de cours mais il n'avait vraiment pas su quoi en faire lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans une enveloppe dans son pupitre ce matin-là et il l'avait rangé dans livre de science en se disant qu'il le mettrait plus tard en lieu sûr.

Ou qu'il le détruirait, éventuellement, même s'il devait avouer que sa vanité était un peu flattée. Ce n'était pas un très bon poème, mais c'était un poème pour lui.

En tout cas, ce qui était absolument évident, c'est que ça devait rester un secret.

Frau Heinz en décida autrement quand apercevant la feuille dépassant de son livre, elle la saisit presque avidement, ravie d'avoir un prétexte de le réprimander, et se mit à la lire. Son visage, qui n'était pas laid pourtant, sembla s'éclairer d'une joie qui la rendit effectivement laide.

« Mais, monsieur Smith ! On dirait que vous vous piquez de poésie ! »

Erwin devint écarlate, et si toute l'attention de la classe ne s'était pas tournée vers lui à ces mots, ses camarades auraient sans doute remarqué que Lydia Goldstein avait à peu près la même teinte coquelicot que lui, qui colorait son teint de lait au point qu'elle était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux roux.

« C'est de vous ? » demanda la femme, et Erwin reconnut de la méchanceté dans cette question, et aussi de la bassesse.

Frau Heinz était leur professeur depuis deux ans et elle ne pouvait manquer de reconnaître l'écriture. Celle d'Erwin était un peu brouillonne alors que celle du poème était soignée, en bouclettes rondes qui avaient vraiment quelque chose de féminin. Pour s'il restait un doute, il y avait un L et un G en bas de la feuille. D'ailleurs, le furtif coup d'œil qu'il l'avait vue jeter vers la gauche derrière lui, où était assise Lydia, confirmait ses doutes.

Erwin pouvait dire la vérité, à savoir que non. Mais alors Frau Heinz exigerait qu'il dise de qui il était, et même si Erwin prétendait l'ignorer, il était sûr qu'elle se ferait un malin plaisir de le traiter de menteur et citerait Lydia au passage.

Et puis il pouvait ne pas dire la vérité, et dire que oui.

Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait être honnête mais de toutes manières, le mal était fait, alors autant que ça ne retombe que sur lui. Il n'était pas certain de si Lydia avait voulu se moquer de lui ou pas avec ce poème mais il ne la trahirait certainement pas.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux presque aussi bleus que les siens de Frau Heinz et il répondit doucement : « Oui. »

Il y avait quelque chose de presque suppliant dans cette réponse douce, dite d'un ton humble et bas. Le crime n'était pas grand après tout, c'était juste une feuille entre les pages d'un livre de cours, et beaucoup de professeurs auraient passé outre, se contentant éventuellement de convoquer Erwin après le cours pour en discuter mais Frau Heinz eut un sourire qui n'avait rien de joli et recula un peu jusqu'à l'estrade, désignant un espace devant le tableau noir :

« Et bien venez donc ici et partagez votre talent avec vos camarades. »

Erwin avait huit ans et il était en train d'avoir sa première crise de panique et sans doute de vivre une des plus pénibles humiliations qu'il lui serait jamais donné de connaître.

Mais il y avait déjà l'homme derrière l'enfant, un homme que le malheur et la mort de son père n'avait pas encore brisé et reforgé, mais un homme déjà fort. Tâchant de contenir sa rougeur, même s'il sentait littéralement ses joues le brûler, il monta sur l'estrade, se plaça devant le tableau, attrapa la feuille que Frau Heinz lui tendait, et sachant qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas improviser, et que de toutes manières, elle le corrigerait, il lut, tâchant de garder une voix ferme et de contenir le tremblement de ses jambes :

 _Ce sont deux lacs glacés, bordés de cadres d'or_

 _Je veux sans me lasser, m'y noyer dès l'aurore_

 _Et seulement pour tes yeux danser, rire et pleurer_

 _Car c'est pour ces puits bleus que je veux exister_

 _._

 _J'aime la sereine clarté de ton regard puissant_

 _C'est comme un ciel d'été s'étendant sur les champs_

 _L'azur du firmament et la blondeur des blés_

 _Tu les as en dedans, et j'aime les contempler_

 _._

 _Comme il est ridicule, comme il est enfantin_

 _Ce poème minuscule et aux mots bien éteints_

 _Il faut une main plus sûre et un talent plus grand_

 _._

 _Pour la juste peinture de ce qui me plait tant_

 _Tes jolis yeux bleus et tes sourcils curieux_

 _Sont deux cadeaux des dieux dans deux coffrets précieux._

Il y eut un rire, le premier, celui de Frau Heinz, puis bientôt un autre, et encore, et encore, et enfin ce furent tous ses camarades qui se mirent à rire, même si la plupart ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi n'ayant pas tout à fait compris le texte, simplement parce que les autres riaient, et qu'il valait toujours mieux être du côté des rieurs que de ceux desquels on rit.

Seul Lydia ne riait pas, et ses yeux marron étaient baissés. Erwin crut même voir une larme couler sur sa joue et cela le conforta dans son idée qu'il avait bien agi en ne taisant son nom.

« Je dois avouer que je vous savais vaniteux mais je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable de faire un poème à la gloire de vos sourcils, » déclara Frau Heinz entre deux rires.

Si Erwin avait été plus adulte, ou moins humilié, il aurait sans doute trouvé une répartie parfaitement respectueuse où il aurait laissé transparaître tout son mépris pour cette femme mais s'il y avait l'homme en lui, il restait encore un enfant.

Il se contenta donc de retourner à sa place, en serrant la feuille. La classe riait encore et il profita du bruit ambiant pour déchirer les initiales au bas de la page. Même si Frau Heinz réclamait le poème, au moins il serait relativement anonyme.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de pleurer, c'était qu'il savait d'instinct que cela ferait bien trop plaisir à son professeur. Il n'avait jamais compris cette aversion qu'elle avait pour lui mais il savait que ça avait à voir avec son père qui était aussi enseignant dans cette école. Alors non, il ne donnerait certainement pas à cette femme qui se vengeait sur le fils de ce qu'avait fait le père la joie d'avoir réussi à faire couler ses larmes.

Sans surprise, à la récréation suivante, toute l'école était au courant et ses sourcils déjà trop fournis qu'il détestait et dont on riait sans beaucoup de discrétion devinrent l'objet d'une moquerie générale et il fut désormais connu par tous comme « Sourcil ».

Il le prit avec bonne grâce, bouillant intérieurement mais sachant que s'il montrait à quel point cela lui faisait mal et le blessait, les autres n'en riraient que mieux.

Il avait pourtant le cœur bien gros en rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, quand, alors qu'il passait près de la haie de mûrier, il entendit une petite voix qui l'interpellait.

Il se retourna, près cette fois-ci à attaquer, à frapper, sa patience à bout, mais c'était Lydia et ses cheveux rouges dans le soleil d'avril, et ses joues rouges de gêne, et ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

« Je suis désolée, Erwin, dit-elle. Tellement désolée ! C'est juste que… tu as toujours l'air si intelligent et plongé dans tes livres. Alors j'ai demandé à ma sœur de m'aider à écrire un poème parce que je me suis dit que ça te plairait… Et tout ça c'est de ma faute !

─ Mais non ! Et puis c'est un très joli poème, » dit Erwin, qui ne le pensait pas vraiment et qui aurait largement préféré qu'elle se dispense d'un tel présent, surtout vu les conséquences.

« Mais je le pense vraiment, tu sais… Que tu as de jolis yeux bleus. Et de jolis sourcils. »

Elle devint encore plus rouge, et Erwin devint rouge aussi mais ce n'était pas la même rougeur honteuse et pénible de l'heure de science.

C'était quelque chose de juste un peu troublant, car s'ils n'étaient que des enfants, dans ce petit garçon et cette petite fille, il y avait un bout d'homme et un bout de femme, et des souvenirs de tas d'histoires et de rumeurs. Près de la haie de mûrier, Erwin fut presque tout à fait consolé de la terrible humiliation d'un baiser maladroit.

L'année passa, la famille de Lydia déménagea, le poème fut perdu, même si le surnom resta.

La tragédie qu'on appelle vie ne tarda pas à rattraper Erwin, et bientôt, il fut orphelin, puis il entra dans l'armée, où le surnom fut peu à peu oublié car tout le monde avait appris à craindre et à respecter le cerveau derrière ces fameux sourcils blonds.

De toute cette histoire, il ne resta finalement à Erwin que le souvenir de cette humiliation cuisante qui l'aida toujours à conserver son calme face aux insultes à peine voilées des politiciens, le fantôme de la douceur de ces lèvres de petite fille contre les siennes près d'une haie de mûrier et, conservé dans une petite boîte, près de l'unique portrait qu'il possédait de son père et une mèche des cheveux blonds de sa mère, un petit morceau de papier déchiré aux initiales L et G.

.

* * *

 _Nous savions toutes et tous, ou du moins tout ceux qui sont un jour passés par l'APDES et son topic All Hail Erwin que je perdrais l'esprit à cause des sourcils d'Erwin. J'aimerais vous dire que ça m'a coûté d'écrire ce sonnet, même s'il est vraiment mauvais. Tristement, non. Ça a été dérisoirement facile et j'ai ri tout le long. Oui, messieurs, je vous suis, après avoir enfilé cette jolie blouse blanche avec les manches qui s'attachent dans le dos..._


End file.
